Agony
by fallenshadows95
Summary: Two-shot! Damon's so hung up on Elena that he can't see what his heart is telling him is right in front of him. It might be too late before he does. What he saw created a hole so deep in his heart, he felt like he might die.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so…I hope you guys like this one. I thought of it while listening to a song I found. I'll tell you what it is in case anyone wants to listen. The song's called, "Astral Plane" and it's by "The word alive" I would only recommend listening to the first half of the song, cuz the rest is kinda screamy. Haha. Unless screamo music doesn't bother you or you like it, then hey…listen to the whole thing if you want. I'm not into screamo though, so I just listen to the first part, which was really sad. I listen to it while I wrote the two key majorly sad scenes in here. It helped a lot to really visualize the sadness of the situation. Lol! But anyways…here is the first part to my two-shot! Sorry for my rambling.**

Bonnie had been trying…trying so hard to let Damon go. As soon as they had gotten back from the Dark Dimension & things had gotten back to normal, Bonnie had been able to spend more and more time with Damon. She was near him all the time now that she lived at the boarding house with him, Stefan, & Elena. Of course...this meant that she was getting closer to him each and every day that passed, resulting in her falling more in love with him. _Heck_...Bonnie wasn't even sure if she was _falling_ anymore! She didn't think her feelings could get any deeper than they already were. Unfortunately...that was the problem. She had been trying her best to get Damon to pursue her, to feel the same way she felt, to make him see how much she truly loves him! But, despite her greatest efforts…Damon still ignored her & kept her at bay. He still kept his hard core passion reserved specifically for a blonde beauty that was currently taken. Why couldn't he just give her a chance?! Just _one_ chance, is all she asked for! These one sided feelings were _killing_ her!

However…after a while, she just gave up. She knew even though Damon may like her a little bit...it just wasn't enough. She would never take Elena's place in his heart. It would _always_ be Elena for him.

Currently, she sat outside in the cool, seemingly perfect, breeze that swept across the grand backyard of the boarding house. The sun was setting, and the sky was painted an orangish-pink that only seemed to stay there for seconds. The calm, serene state of the silent backyard was peaceful to Bonnie's usual stressed stature. It brought a sense of ease to her overloaded mind. The thoughts of what could be, and the constant course of pain from not having the other half to her heart seemed to cease as she sat alone, listening to the far off songs of the birds that didn't dare fly near the house of vampires.

The sky got more purple than pink now as the sun disappeared further, welcoming the moon into its place. Bonnie sighed as the sun reminded her of her own happiness, which seemed to be sinking more and more with each passing minute just as the sun was. But, there was no moon to take her sun's place. Her fading light would not be replaced by another light to carry her through the night. No moon would shine long enough to get her through the darkness until the beaming sun returned to chase the darkness away. It was just a slowly dimming light that would eventually die out...and then what? She would be lost in the darkness forever. She could already feel it not too far around the corner.

The back door of the boarding house squeaked as it was swung open. Footsteps tainted the silence as they thumped across the boards of the deck, & then crushed through the grass, getting closer to her. Her heart sped up; her body already knew who it was. Strong, but gentle, hands wrapped around the tops of her shoulders. The hands were warm, and it was then that she noticed how cold she had become. She shivered, but not just because she was cold.

"You're freezing! Why are you sitting out here by yourself?" a familiar, sexy voice that put butterflies in her stomach asked.

Bonnie turned her head, looking down at the fingers wrapped around her shoulder. She could feel the sparks emanating from where he touched her all the way down to her finger tips.

"I-I don't know. I was just...thinking." Bonnie replied in a daze and then trailed off as she tilted her head up to look into Damon's dark, entrancing eyes.

Damon gave a dark chuckle, "Well, why don't you come think inside?" he suggested.

"But that's the problem. You're inside & I can't think with you there." Bonnie thought but didn't dare speak out loud.

Instead she simply said, "No. I wanna sit out here for a while longer." Her eyes never unlocked from his.

Damon stared into her brown, doe eyes for a few seconds more before standing up straight and letting out a breath.

"Alright, well...here" he started, beginning to take off his leather jacket, "if you're gonna stay out here...at least keep yourself warm." he finished and then wrapped the heavy jacket around her shoulders.

Bonnie was immediately engulfed in his scent. She breathed in deep, inhaling the seductive smell, as the warm jacket radiated the heat from his body to hers, causing her to blush slightly.

Suddenly his lips landed on her cheek in a soft kiss, which caused her to blush further. Before she had time to say anything to him, he was walking back inside. Bonnie sighed; content yet her heart ached for him. His jacket around her wasn't helping.

Bonnie laid back in the lawn chair after a while, instead of sitting on the edge of it as she had been previously. She had a better view of the twinkling stars this way. Her eye lids got heavy, and soon she was drifting off to sleep. Her dreams were a better reality anyways.

A loud crack of the side door against a wooden pillar woke Bonnie with a start. She sat up straight with a gasp as she looked to her right with wide eyes, searching for the culprit responsible for the noise. The small, single porch light that hung over that door illuminated the area…and what she saw next shattered what was left of her heart.

Damon came stumbling out with Elena in his arms. They were laughing hard at something unknown to Bonnie, & then...as they're laughter turned to low giggles...Elena reached up & brought Damon's head down to hers.

She kissed him. And he kissed her back instantly.

Tears blurred her vision faster than ever before. It was only a second before they were pouring down her cheeks.

"Hey, Bonnie! You've been out here for hours why don't you come insi-" Meredith's voice suddenly came to a halt.

"Bonnie. Why are you crying? What's wro-" her concerned tone stopped abruptly once again, & Bonnie knew where Meredith's gaze had landed.

The heavenly blonde and the dark angel kissing heavily.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie could see Meredith turn to her with a sorrowful expression. But suddenly…Bonnie couldn't breathe.

Meredith slowly raised her hand to touch Bonnie's shoulder. She was about in tears herself, feeling so bad for her friend.

"Bonnie..." Meredith said softly, cautiously.

Before Meredith's hand could reach Bonnie's shoulder, Bonnie swiftly flung her hands up to her mouth and let out a heart-wrenching sob. A high-pitched hiccup, which was the inevitable sound of a broken girl. Meredith halted in her movements & blinked back tears for her friend, trying to stay strong for her.

Bonnie collapsed. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground wracking with sobs. A tear escaped Meredith & she fell to the ground beside the little red-head. She immediately wrapped her arms around her shoulders & held her, trying to comfort her as best she could. Though she doubted anything would help Bonnie right now. Bonnie's features scrunched in an awful pain, as she let out a silent cry that only came out in tortured whimpers. She was leaning far over, her face almost touching the grass, with her arms criss-crossed over her chest as if she was trying to keep herself from falling apart.

"Bonnie. _Bonnie._ _Listen._ Listen it'll be ok, just-" Meredith frantically tried to calm her weeping friend down, but her own sadness was getting the best of her. She was crying now too. She didn't know what to say to her anymore because in this moment, she felt Bonnie's pain, & there was nothing to help it.

Meredith sniffed, "Bonnie _please_...let's just get you inside, ok? C'mon." she said & tried to get Bonnie to stand up.

Surprisingly, Bonnie nodded and wobbly stood up. Meredith held her tight to get side as she turned them around towards the house. She tried to shield Bonnie from seeing anymore of the sinful kisses being exchanged between Elena & Damon. Meredith saw Damon look up from Elena & over to them. She shot him the most hateful & cold glare she could manage as she slowly walked with a still sobbing Bonnie back to the house. Meredith didn't miss how Damon's happy expression abruptly shifted to worry as he spotted Bonnie's curly red locks slung over her shoulder in the dim light from inside that shown over the two girls. Meredith scoffed in disgust as she tried to get Bonnie inside, but it was proving difficult as she was practically carrying the broken girl. Bonnie might be tiny, but Meredith did not have the strength required to carry another person around unless they were a child, which Bonnie was not. Meredith felt a whoosh of air, & suddenly Damon was in front of them with a concerned expression trying to get to Bonnie. Meredith shielded her from him.

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?!" he asked.

Bonnie turned her back to Damon in Meredith's arms and sobbed harder.

"_Yes_." Meredith hissed out, angry.

"Well where?! What happened?!" Damon asked, clearly more worried now.

"It's not something _fixable_, Damon!" Meredith yelled, causing Damon's efforts to get to the crying girl to stop as he stared at her.

"The damage is done. There's nothing _you_ can do to help her." she continued coldly, but in a softer tone. Meredith could see the realization on Damon's face.

He knew exactly why Bonnie was a mess.

"Let me talk to her." Damon said.

There was _no way_ Meredith was gonna let him tell Bonnie some _crap_ story about how he just loves Elena more & can't get over her & end up breaking poor little, fragile Bonnie's heart even _more!_ If that was even possible!

"Screw you!" Meredith shot back & tried to walk around him with Bonnie.

Damon was suddenly very angry as he blocked their path and started yelling at Meredith.

"Let me talk to her!" he exclaimed and reached for Bonnie.

Meredith shoved Bonnie behind her, & got in Damon's face.

"No! You don't even care about her!" Meredith yelled back.

Elena was there suddenly, looking guilty.

"Damon, stop!" she yelled, trying to get the two to stop yelling.

But they kept on.

"I do care about her! I can fix this!"

"You can't fix _anything!_ All you've ever done is _destroy_ her!"

Stefan was suddenly beside them. He had just returned from hunting.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?!" Stefan immediately tried to intervene.

He wasn't sure of what was going on, but he knew whatever it was, Damon had definitely done something horrible, because he Bonnie was a wreck!

"Let's just take things down a notch!" Stefan's booming voice tried to mediate the situation.

"Stay out of it, Stefan!" Damon yelled, his voice only getting louder.

"Yes Damon, take your own advice and _please_ stay out of it!" Meredith agreed.

"It already involves me anyway!" Damon screamed, at his boiling point.

_"Stop it!"_

_"You're only upsetting Bonnie more!"_

"Just _shut up!"_

Elena, Stefan, & Meredith all yelled simultaneously as Damon yelled, "_Let me see her!"_

Suddenly Bonnie ripped herself away from Meredith and started running. She just wanted away from them, away from the _screaming_, away from the terrible _ache_ in her chest! She ran straight into the woods, tears blurring her already bad vision as she ran through the dark forest. She could hear the faint calls of her friends behind her, but she ignored them.

Meredith was the first to take off after her, with Damon as a close second. Stefan followed almost immediately with Elena right on his tail. Meredith could see Bonnie moving just ahead of her in the almost pitch black forest. She looked to her left at Damon.

"You're a vampire! Why don't you use you speed to catch her?!" she asked in a harsh manner.

"Because I'll catch up with her eventually. There's no need. Bonnie!" he answered and then called Bonnie's name.

Meredith scoffed loudly, "You're such an ass!"

Suddenly Stefan passed them, running a little faster than normal, "Hey! One of us needs to get to Bonnie now! There's a road up ahead."

Both Meredith & Damon's eyes went wide as they realized Stefan was right. Bonnie was headed straight for the road.

That's when they heard it.

"AHHHH!" a shrill scream echoed around them at the same time an extended beep of a car horn and screeching tires sounded.

They all froze staring in the direction of the scream hoping it wasn't what they thought.

This time, Damon was the first to take off. He ran in full vampire speed now. Then Stefan whooshed passed her. Meredith was running as fast as she could, trying to get there. Elena wasn't far behind her.

Damon was the first to arrive. What he saw created a hole so deep in his heart, he felt like he might die. Damon heard Stefan come up beside him, but he was in too much pain to care.

In an instant, Damon ran to where Bonnie lay on the ground and skidded in on his knees beside her. The force of his drop to the ground beside her scraped his jeans, boots, and hands up.

Tears filled his eyes to the brim as he looked down at his injured redbird. Her exposed arms were scraped up along with her chin, cheek, and forehead. Her light blue, scoop neck shirt had holes in it and through those holes was her scraped up skin. Her left wrist was badly broken and bleeding. There was a small puddle blood lying by her head where her skull was cracked. She was shaking, breathing choked breaths. Her ribs were cracked on the left side and had punctured her lung. There was also blood soaking her right pant leg, where her leg was broken so bad that it had punctured slightly through the skin.

"D-Damon! Da-amon!" she gasped as she reached up for him with her non-broken hand.

Damon took her hand in his without a second thought. He was shaking too. Not just in fear of losing her or in horror at the sight of her…but in anger.

His slowly lifted his head to the shocked and terrified driver, giving him a glare so cold and deadly that even the most evil creature would have flinched.

Damon let go of Bonnie's hand and stood up menacingly slow, not once taking his eyes off the fearful driver who had hit Bonnie. The man, who looked to be in his late 40's, backed up a few steps at the sight of Damon.

Baring his fangs and red, veiny, vampire eyes, Damon lunged at the man. He tore into him, beating him and scraping him up like he had done to Bonnie. He was going to make him suffer.

Bonnie saw the sight of Damon ripping into the innocent driver through fading vision. "Da-amon." She mumbled, trying to reach out for him.

Stefan ran over to his brother, trying to get him to stop after shouting to Meredith to help Bonnie. Stefan had to stop Damon; they didn't need any more injuries to deal with tonight.

Meredith was already crying as she hurriedly ran over and dropped down next to Bonnie. She wanted to cradle the heavily injured girl, but she didn't want to move her and possibly make anything worse.

Meredith simply cried and took Bonnie's non-injured hand, her right hand, in hers and held it. A horrible dread came over her as she realized this was probably going to be the last time she ever spoke to her best friend.

Elena came shortly after and covered her mouth with her hands in horror at the sight of Bonnie. She slowly walked over and dropped down beside her, tears leaking from her watery eyes.

Stefan was in a full on fight with Damon now as he tried to pry his brother off the poor driver. Damon was persistent though, he was running off anger and hurt, which meant he was absurdly stronger than usual. Stefan could hardly control him.

"Damon! Stop it! It wasn't his fault!" Stefan yelled, trying to calm Damon down.

"It is! He hit her! I'm gonna kill him!" he growled.

"Damon this isn't helping! We need to help Bonnie! Forget him!" Stefan continued, trying to get through to him.

"D-Damon." Bonnie mumbled through a choked breath, looking at Meredith.

Meredith was frantic, "Hold her hand!" she yelled to Elena.

She quickly stood up once Elena had Bonnie's hand and ran over fearlessly to where Damon was basically trying to kill the driver who was now unconscious from his beating.

"Bonnie's dying!" Meredith screamed at the brothers.

Luckily, this caught Damon's attention and he finally stopped his rage filled fight. However, now he looked completely broken.

"She wants you with her, Damon." Meredith spoke softly in a sad tone.

Damon was 20 yards away, by Bonnie's side in a second. He was on his knees beside her again. Bonnie let go of Elena's hand and reached out for Damon. Damon went around to her other side and practically shoved Elena out of the way as he did so. He took her shaky hand in his and used his other hand to brush some of her hair out of her face and stroke her cheek gently. A tear slipped out of his eye and ran down his cheek.

Stefan swore it was the first time he had ever seen his brother cry.

Damon looked back up to them all, "Would the hospital be able to do anything for her?" he asked in a broken voice.

Stefan shook his head, "She's too hurt, I don't think they can-"

"Well we have to _try!"_ Meredith exclaimed, whipping her head around toward Stefan.

Stefan could see the pain of loss in Meredith's eyes, and even more so in his brother's. He had to think of something to do to give Bonnie a chance.

Stefan took out his phone and quickly dialed 911.

Bonnie was getting weaker by the second, and Damon could feel her slowly leaving him. He wasn't having it. Putting his left arm up to his mouth, he bit it open so blood could seep out.

Before he could put it to Bonnie's mouth, Stefan was behind him, restraining his arm. Damon growled.

"Don't do it! She would require too much blood to heal from this. Too much blood could start to change her. She doesn't want to be a vampire, Damon. You know that!" Stefan reminded him firmly.

Damon's wound healed and Stefan let go of his arm. Damon sat there, staring down at his Redbird in a tortured expression. She was slipping away from him. He couldn't stand it!

"She's not dying." Damon mumbled, mostly to himself before using all his anger toward the driver on Stefan and shoving him backwards.

Stefan went flying backwards about 40 yards, landing with a hard thud on the thick, pointy branch of a tree. It went straight through his stomach. Stefan groaned loudly. Elena gasped and ran over to him.

"Damon, no!" Meredith tried stopping him, but he simply flung her to the side, into the forest, where she hit the ground roughly. She, like Stefan, began groaning in pain.

Damon quickly ran over to the side of the forest, ripped a sharp branch from a tree there, and sliced a deep cut in his arm near his wrist. Blood started running down his arm, and Damon covered his hand over the wound, trying not to waste the blood, as he ran back over to Bonnie.

Putting his arm to her lips, Damon let his blood flow freely into her mouth. It was working. Bonnie's paling skin began to return to a normal, healthier pink color. All her scrapes and cuts on her body began to heal.

Damon had to stop feeding her momentarily because she began breathing in, much need, deep breaths and coughing. Her collapsed lung had re-inflated.

Once she stopped coughing and got her breathing more stable, Damon slowly reach down and scooped her up carefully in his right arm, holding her close to him. He brought his bleeding arm back to her lips and this time, she closed her lips around the cut. Reaching up with her weak right hand, she intertwined her fingers through his, holding his hand.

It dawned on Damon then that Bonnie was going to be ok. One way or another…she would live. He cradled her closer and pressed a kiss to her head, another tear slipped from his eye. This one was out of relief. He was so overjoyed that she would be ok that he gave her another kiss, this time to her temple. He continued, he kissed her cheek, then her jaw, just grateful to have her alive in his arms.

Bonnie knew she shouldn't be letting him hold her like this, but after all she had gone through tonight…all she wanted was to be in his arms. Because, after all this, she still loved him.

Stefan finally came back up to them with Elena.

"Damon!" Elena complained at the sight of him feeding Bonnie his blood when they specifically said not to.

Stefan sighed, "It's done now. Just…let her drink."

"But she might become a vampire!" Elena argued.

Stefan shrugged. The situation was out of his hands now. "Just be happy she's alive." He offered.

Meredith came, grumbling, out of the woods. She was examining her hand. "You jerk! You made me break my pinky finger!"

Her gaze landed on Damon feeding Bonnie his blood. "What-" she cut herself off as she started hastily walking towards them. "Why are you guys letting him do that?! It could change her!" she accused.

Stefan caught Meredith by the shoulders, keeping her from interfering with what was already done. He shook his head as she looked up at him. "It's done, Meredith."

Meredith's tense stance slumped as she realized Stefan was right.

Damon took his arm from Bonnie's mouth and let his cut heal. She was as good as his blood was going to get her. Her broken ribs had healed, her broken wrist had healed, and so had her cracked skull. The only thing the hospital would need to fix was Bonnie's leg. Only because of the bone being misplaced and puncturing through her skin. Damon's blood would not heal that. The doctors would have to reset it.

Bonnie already had an unnatural glow about her, courtesy of all the vampire blood she had consumed. Anymore of his blood would begin to change her slightly. She was already on the brink of it. Thankfully though, it was only a glow that would die down after while once the vampire blood faded from her system. If she were to die though, there was no doubt that she would come back as a vampire. They were going to have to watch her for weeks now to make sure she didn't die.

Damon held Bonnie until the ambulance arrived. Meredith and Elena got in the ambulance with her and rode off to the hospital. Stefan and Damon were forced to compel the EMT's into believing Bonnie had gotten hit by a car. They were much too skeptical after seeing Bonnie without a scratch and only a badly broken leg. They about called the police on the brother's once they saw the unconscious beaten driver lying on the road. This was one of those times where Stefan and Damon were glad to be vampires.

After the ambulance drove off, Stefan gave the driver some of his blood to heal him and then compelled him to forget everything about tonight before sending him on his way. Once the guy drove off, much to Damon's dismay, the brother's ran towards the hospital.

**This is the end of the first part. I will try and post the second part soon! Thank you in advance to anyone who reviews! Lol!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part! I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as the first part! Lol! Again, thanks to anyone who reads and/or reviews! And sorry for any mistakes/errors in the story. I'm only human. haha**

Arriving at the hospital's intensive care unit, Damon and Stefan saw Elena and Meredith sitting in the waiting room.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"She had to go into surgery for her leg." Meredith explained.

"She should be done within the hour." Elena added.

Damon huffed, this was ridiculous! He just wanted Bonnie out of this place and back at home where he could keep her safe. He sat down across from Meredith, suddenly feeling ashamed as he looked at Elena.

Stefan sighed; glad things were finally calming down. Maybe.

"Elena, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked, wanting to know how all this had happened in the first place.

Elena sighed; she knew she would have to have this talk with him sooner or later. She slowly stood up and followed Stefan outside.

Damon ran his hand over his face guiltily.

Meredith watched him, "Why did you do it?" she questioned.

Damon didn't even bother looking at her, "I don't know." He answered solemnly.

Deciding to drop it, Meredith simply picked up a magazine and started flipping through its pages.

About 20 minutes later, the surgeon came out and told Meredith and Damon that Bonnie's surgery went well, they had fixed her leg and put it in a cast, and she was currently resting in room #22.

Meredith and Damon both breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the doctor before turning to one another.

Meredith could see the longing in Damon's eyes. He desperately wanted to get to Bonnie. Although her first thought was to make him wait and suffer, she decided to be nice.

She sighed, "You go. I'll wait here for Stefan and Elena."

Damon only nodded and then raced off in the direction of Bonnie's room.

Bonnie drowsily looked around the plain white room which only had a curtain dividing it from the rest of the hallway. The annoying beeping of all the monitors she was hooked up to were beginning to irritate her. The curtain opened slightly and a woman, one of the nurses, walked in with a cart of food. Before rolling the cart to her, she began checking all the machines and politely turned the beeping off after making a joke about it being annoying. Bonnie smiled slightly at the nice nurse, barely hearing the joke. She was too tired to focus on anything. She just wanted to go back to sleep. However…the nurse had other plans for her apparently. She rubbed Bonnie's arm.

"Wake up." She told her softly. "You need to eat."

Bonnie blinked, squeezing her eyes shut and opening them a few times. She was beginning to feel a little more awake. She could at least focus on things now.

The nurse chuckled, "That's better." She smiled.

"Now, I want you to listen…" the nurse rolled the cart of food over closer, "you need to eat at least the vegetable portion of this and drink the juice, ok?"

"Ok." Bonnie said in a hoarse voice as she looked down at the tray filled with a little pile of mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, corn, a small piece of chicken, and a bread roll. Sitting beside it was a big jug of water with a plastic bendy straw, and a little plastic cup of orange juice.

The curtain opened again and Damon walked in. Bonnie gulped at the sight of him. Her body was screaming at her to reach out for him and let him know she wanted him, but she knew she shouldn't, as _that_ kiss was recalled to her mind. She fisted her fidgety hands in the soft cotton of the blanket laying over her, keeping them from reaching out to him.

The nurse chuckled out of the blue and Bonnie looked over to her. The African-American woman, who was in her mid 50's, was staring down at the heart monitor. Her heart rate had picked up considerably. The nurse had realized why.

Damon was fidgety too, Bonnie noticed, as he stood near the curtain like he was afraid to take a step closer to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Better." Bonnie replied timidly with a small smile. She knew he had to be thinking about the same thing she was. If he wasn't he would've been taking her in his arms by now.

Damon gave a small, smirky smile in return, but something was swirling clearly in his eyes. Was it love? Bonnie couldn't decipher, but she was fairly certain that that wasn't it.

The nurse cleared her throat slightly, "So you know this young lady?" she asked, pointing to Bonnie.

Damon broke his gaze on Bonnie and turned to the nurse, "Yes. I'm her, um….f-friend." He chose that word, not really knowing what else to say.

With a knowing smirk, the nurse raised an eyebrow at Damon's word of "friend." She hummed a small, "Mhmm", before continuing.

"Alright well, I just gave Ms. Bonnie here her food and told her what she needs to eat. I'm just gonna tell you too so you can make sure she gets in what she needs. She needs to eat at least the vegetables and drink all her juice. Got that?" she clarified with Damon.

Damon nodded once, "Yes. I'll make sure she does that." He promised with a dazzling smile.

The nurse nodded and continued her check on Bonnie's vitals.

Damon gaze locked with Bonnie's again and he inched closer to her, craving to touch her and be close to her once more.

Bonnie knew what he wanted as she saw him come just a hair closer. His eyes were showing her nothing but longing. Her eyes began to tear up; she wanted nothing more than him right now. But she shouldn't!

With an almost silent whine, Bonnie reached out for him as she had been yearning to do since he walked into the room. Taking two big steps, Damon was across the small room and snaking his arms around her in a split second. Bonnie sighed in contentment as she melted in his strong embrace. She fisted her hands in his black t-shirt as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

The nurse slipped out of the room then, giving them some privacy.

"Redbird." Damon sighed into her tangled strawberry curls. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Bonnie sniffed, beginning to cry again. "Why did you do it? Why did you kiss her?" she asked in a broken whisper.

Damon pulled back slightly to look at her. He saw the tears running down her cheeks and instantly felt his heart crack knowing he put them there. In fact…it was _his_ fault this entire mess had happened! It was _his_ fault that Bonnie had gotten hit by that car, it was _his_ fault that she had almost died, it was _his_ fault she had to be put through surgery, and it was _his_ fault that she was in this hospital room completely shattered inside right now!

Damon wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and looked sorrowfully into her glistening doe eyes. "I don't know redbird. I guess I just…wasn't thinking."

He could tell that answer wasn't good enough for Bonnie as her bottom lip still trembled slightly.

He sighed, "I mean, I had been drinking a little too much and Elena came down to talk to me to tell me why she had chosen Stefan, and then she started drinking too. She got tipsy pretty quickly and then suddenly, in the midst of her finishing telling me why she chose my brother…she just kissed me. And I just…I didn't care about anything or anyone in that moment, so I kissed her back. I don't really have a reason why I did, I just…did." He explained.

Bonnie was silent for a moment, "You love her." She whispered sadly.

Damon looked deep into her eyes as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip, "I don't know anymore." He breathed.

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat at his words. She was afraid of the hope it gave her. She didn't want that hope to be crushed hours later when he pushed her away again. It had happened too many times before.

Damon's lips were on hers then, kissing her softly. She was kissing him back on instinct. Although his kiss felt beyond amazing, it just wasn't right. This wasn't the right time for this. Not with all that had happened.

She wrenched away from him rather reluctantly with a whimper of disapproval. "Damon, I can't. Not right now. I can't." she whispered as more tears sprung in her eyes. She hated to reject the kiss of the man she loved, but something in her just wouldn't allow it…not tonight.

Damon saw her watering eyes and knew she was about to cry. He wanted to prevent anymore tears from coming out tonight if he could.

He took her face in his hands, "It's ok. It's ok. Shhh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." He hushed her, trying his best to comfort her.

Bonnie shook her head, "I-I just-"

"You don't need to explain. It's fine." Damon clarified, stroking her along her cheek bone with his thumb.

Bonnie's tears slowly vanished as she nodded and laid back down into the hospital bed.

Meredith barged in the room seconds later and went straight over to Bonnie, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry it took so long! I was waiting on Stefan and Elena." She explained.

Bonnie giggled, glad to see her best friend, "It's ok." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asked as she looked her over.

"Fine." Bonnie replied with a small smile.

"Good."

Damon shoved passed Meredith and pushed the tray of food over Bonnie. "You need to eat."

Bonnie sighed, "Ok." She agreed glumly.

Meredith looked at Damon, "Why are you making her eat?"

"Doctor's orders." Damon answered shortly.

Stefan and Elena entered the room shortly after, but neither of them was in a good mood. Elena looked as if she had been crying, and Stefan looked devastated and angry. Bonnie figured they had had it out outside. They stayed for a little while, but then went home after the doctor had come in and told Bonnie she could go home in a little while. Meredith decided to go back with them so she could get a car and drive it back. Now, only Damon remained in the room with her.

About two hours later, Bonnie was dismissed from the hospital. The nurse brought in some crutches and handed them to Meredith, and then she rolled a wheel chair into the room.

Damon chuckled as he stood up from one of the bedside chairs, "Oh no, that won't be necessary."

The kind old nurse stared at him in confusion.

Damon didn't explain with words, he simply scooped Bonnie up in his arms and said, "Ready to go" with a smile.

The nurse laughed and was going to insist on the wheel chair, but then she saw how content the little red-head looked in his arms and figured she'd just let him carry her out if he wanted to.

Damon walked out of the hospital with his little bird in his arms and waited at the parking deck for Meredith to arrive.

"Thank you for carrying me." Bonnie uttered, staring sweetly up at him.

Damon smiled, "You're welcome." He replied, but kept his eyes on the lookout for Meredith's car.

Bonnie pulled herself up a little and placed a lingering kiss to his cheek. She nuzzled her face into the side if his neck. Damon pulled her tighter against him and pressed his cheek to the top of her head, savoring the feeling of her so close.

Headlights lit up the road, and Damon saw the silver Camry pull up next to them. Meredith got out of the car and opened the back door for them. Gently, Damon set Bonnie in the back seat, being extremely careful of her injured leg. Once he had her settled, he turned to go get in the passenger seat, but a small hand grabbed his. He turned back to the little red-head and saw her big brown eyes staring up at him, pleading. He couldn't deny her. With a small huff, Damon walked around to the other side of the car and slid in next to Bonnie. Meredith let out a heavy sigh as she plopped herself into the driver's seat.

Adjusting the rearview mirror, Meredith glanced back at Damon and Bonnie through it. "You guys have your seatbelts on?" she questioned.

Bonnie looked down and realized she had forgotten it, "Oh!"

"I got it." Damon interrupted.

He carefully lifted Bonnie and set her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "Ready." He smiled at Meredith.

He could only see Meredith's eyes in the rearview mirror as she rolled them and then put the car in drive. Damon chuckled to himself.

Bonnie smiled and snuggled back into him, just wanting to be held after this long night. She felt safe in his arms. She knew Damon would offer more protection to her than any seatbelt ever could. So, she didn't mind lying in his lap, cuddled against him.

A little while later, they arrived home. Bonnie was about asleep as Damon pulled her from the car and began carrying her into the house. Bonnie's heavy lidded eyes peeked open to see the sun rising, illuminating the sky an array of pink, purple, and light blue. She smiled. Maybe her sun had come to chase the darkness away after all.

The last thing she felt before drifting off to sleep were Damon's lips on her cheek.

Five days had gone by since the accident, and Bonnie was sick and tired of being locked up in the boarding house. No one would let her out of the house since she had returned from the hospital. They weren't taking any chances of her dying since she still had some vampire blood in her system. They wouldn't even let her in the kitchen without supervision. The most ridiculous thing, was either Meredith or Elena had to sit outside the bathroom door while she took a bath. They claimed they didn't want her slipping and drowning. She was watched 24/7! It was driving her crazy!

However…one good thing about still having vampire blood in her system was that her leg was healing a lot quicker than normal. Damon and Stefan had had to take Bonnie back to the hospital and compel the doctor into taking her cast off yesterday. The doctor wrapped it in gauze and let her go. Unfortunately, they had run in to some staff members that remembered Bonnie from three days ago and became extremely suspicious when they saw her leg with just some gauze wrapped around it. Damon and Stefan had had to compel them too. They quickly got out of the hospital as fast as they could, hoping they wouldn't have to compel anyone else.

Now, Bonnie's leg was just bruised with the bone only being slightly cracked. She found she could put a little weight on it, but she had to keep using the crutches because her leg still hurt to walk on.

Bonnie sighed as she looked out her bedroom window at the trees blowing in the fall breeze. It was windy out today and she wished more than anything that she could go out and feel the cool air on her skin. But…they would only allow her outside for a second with either Damon or Stefan and then bring her back in. It wasn't worth it.

Elena and Stefan were still a bit at odds with each other, but Stefan was beginning to come around. Elena had definitely been trying to prove herself to him. She hadn't so much as glanced in Damon's direction since Stefan had found out about their kiss. Damon, surprisingly, didn't seem too affected by Elena's rejection. It was almost as if he didn't care anymore. He seemed perfectly content watching over Bonnie and taking care of her. Meredith was just glad all this drama had died down and gone back to normal. Though, she wasn't too happy about Damon catering to Bonnie all the sudden. She didn't want him to hurt her like he had so many times before. She was sure if he did…Bonnie would just become a numb nothing in her room. She wished she could trust Damon with her.

Elena, Stefan, and Meredith had all gone out to the grocery store later that day, trusting Damon to watch over Bonnie.

As Bonnie sat bored watching some TV show in her room, Damon knocked on the door and peeking inside.

"We need to change the gauze out on your leg." He announced.

Bonnie immediately stiffened, "B-But…Stefan usually does it! Do you even know how?!" she exclaimed nervously.

Damon snorted, "C'mon! It's just unwrapping old gauze, wiping your leg down, and then wrapping new gauze back around it. How hard can it be?!"

Bonnie sighed as she reluctantly picked up her crutches and began following Damon down the hall to the bathroom. She sat down in the chair they had set up in there specifically for her to sit in when they did this. Damon kneeled down in front of her and unwrapped the gauze from her leg carefully. Once getting her leg bare, Damon looked it over and smiled.

"The bruises seem to be fading a little." He told her happily.

Taking a wash cloth and wetting it in the sink, Damon kneeled back down in front of her and began gently sliding the cool cloth down her delicate skin.

Bonnie shivered as his fingers ghosted over her skin from time to time. She had to fist her fingers around the arms of the chair to keep from grabbing him and pulling his lips to hers. _Why_ did he have to be so sexy with everything he did?!

Finally, he stopped and dried her leg off with a towel, patting it gently. He reached for the roll of gauze and began to wrap her leg back up, cautious not to make it too tight. He wrapped it all the way up her calf, stopping just below her knee. His lips were only inches from her leg as he concentrated on what he was doing. But all Bonnie could focus on was his warm breath hitting her skin.

Suddenly, Damon cleared his throat, "Done." He breathed, his eyes still locked on her leg and his hands still in place on either side of it.

Something took over him, and, without a second thought, Damon began placing sloppy kisses up her leg from her knee. Bonnie's heart jumped and then went into overdrive as her breathing picked up. Once Damon got half way up her thigh, Bonnie reached down and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him up to her and wrapping her arms around him. Damon began trailing open-mouth kisses up her neck, stopping to suck under her jaw.

"Damon." She whimpered as she let her fingers slide into the back of his hair.

He crashed his lips to hers, kissing her over and over. Soon, he had pulled her up from the chair and into his arms. Bonnie took no time in wrapping her legs around his waist. Damon had kissed her before many times, but never this passionately.

Before she knew it, her back was hitting a bed. She knew it was Damon's because his heady scent surrounded her even more than it already was. Damon was on top of her, she could feel him over every inch of her body. She never wanted it to end.

However, Damon had other plans as he pulled back from her.

"Redbird…when I thought you were gonna die I…I realized how much I care about you. I knew if you died, I wasn't going to be able to live without you. But it's _my_ fault. _All_ of this is _my_ fault! I've been taking you for granted for so long!" Damon confessed as he ranted on with tears glistening in his dark eyes.

Tears began to spring in Bonnie's eyes as she listened to him and saw how hurt he was over everything.

"Oh, no! No, it's not your fault, Damon! It's ok." she interrupted him, holding him tight to her.

"Don't you ever leave me." Damon pleaded in a muffled whisper.

A tear escaped from Bonnie's eye, "I promise." She breathed.

"Why do you forgive me so easily when I don't deserve it?" he asked as they laid there holding each other.

Bonnie paused for a moment, afraid to say it. But she had to. "Because I love you." She mumbled in a shy voice.

Damon pulled back to look at her face. Bonnie blushed under his gaze, nervous.

"You do, don't you?" Damon concluded as he clearly saw it in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded.

A brilliant and genuine smile spread across Damon's lips, and Bonnie was taken aback by his beauty once again. He leaned down and captured her lips in his.

Pulling away, he leaned down to her ear, "I think I love you too." He whispered in a playful tone.

Bonnie lit up just the same. She smiled involuntarily and couldn't stop the joy from spreading through her. Grabbing Damon's face, she smashed her lips to his in an excited kiss. Damon chuckled into the kiss but returned it just as enthusiastically.

Soon, their happy kissing turned into hungrily making-out, and they were all over one another. Neither one seemed to be able to get enough as Damon was sliding his hands all over Bonnie's delicate body. Bonnie was just as bad, Damon's shirt was on the floor and she was running her hands all over his bare chest. Every time she would reach his abs, Damon would emit a sultry growl into her mouth and she would smile knowing that he liked it. She found herself doing something similar every time one of Damon's soft hands would trail underneath her shirt and up her bare side. She couldn't stop the shiver and moan that would result in that one intimate touch. Apparently Damon liked it too, upon figuring out her reaction would be the same every time he did that, he had done it about five more times afterwards. But Bonnie wasn't complaining!

Pushing Damon back slightly, Bonnie looked into his confused eyes, "Bite me." She told him in a voice barely above a whisper.

Damon's eyes widen just the slightest before he spoke, "Redbird…" he said in tone of disapproval as he shook his head a little.

"I know you want to. You haven't fed in a while." she replied, her finger tips tracing delicately over his lips.

Damon was conflicted over what to do. He had never once bitten sweet little innocent Bonnie before, and he hadn't planned to. But…he _was_ hungry…and she _was_ willing. It was all so very tempting.

Not wasting a moment more…he let his face turn into that of a vampire's and, as gently as he could, plunged his fangs into her neck. Bonnie cried out in pain at first as she fisted her hands in his shirt so hard that her knuckles turned white. But then…she melted into him as a new and strange euphoric feeling flooded through her. Seconds ticked by and she was beginning to feel the room spin. Damon unlatched his fangs from her throat in the next instant. He licked his bloody lips clean and then gathered Bonnie up in his arms. He held her in his lap with her back against his chest. Before allowing his face to fade back to a human's, he bit into his arm and held it in front of Bonnie to drink from.

Bonnie stared at his arm, and lightly shook her head, "Oh no…I can't. We're supposed to be letting the vampire blood wash out of my system, remember?! I don't wanna be cooped up in this house anymore!" Bonnie cried.

"It can be our little secret." Damon whispered into her ear through her red curls. He figured she would be alright. He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her again anyways. In the next potentially fatal situation…he would be there before anything or anyone could touch her.

Bonnie bit down on her lip, pondering whether or not she should. Damon enticed her further by pushing his arm closer towards her mouth. Almost hesitantly, Bonnie reached forward and grabbed his arm, pulling it to her mouth. She latched her lips around the bite and sucked.

Damon smirked, "See?! It's not so bad." He mumbled, almost to himself.

Later, Elena, Stefan, and Meredith returned from shopping. They walked through the doors of the boarding house only to see Bonnie barely limping on her injured leg, which was still encased in gauze for some reason. She was twirling around the backyard like she hadn't seen daylight in years. The three of them all gathered around the window they could see Bonnie out of. Meredith wasn't sure the leftover vampire blood in her system could've healed her leg that drastically with it washing from her system and all, but…what did she know. However…Stefan seemed rather puzzled by it also. Elena simply didn't care, she was just glad to see her friend feeling better again.

Bonnie hadn't seen them yet, as the petite red-head dashed around the backyard happily.

"Why is she out there by herself?" Elena asked.

"Where's Damon?" Meredith asked, clearly getting irritated with the guy already. She just _knew_ they shouldn't have trusted him to watch out for her! He was probably out somewhere not even paying Bonnie any attention!

Stefan sighed hard, "I don't know." He answered, trying to give his brother the benefit of the doubt, though anyone could tell he had little faith. His eyes frantically searched the back yard.

Suddenly, Damon came walking out of the forest with a freshly picked, bright red rose. He had hand-picked the thorns off easily. He smiled at Bonnie and handed her the exquisite flower.

Instead of taking it from him, Bonnie threw her arms around Damon and kissed him. Damon returned it eagerly. Everyone gasped. What had happened while they were out?!

Suddenly, the front door opened and they heard footsteps coming their way. They all spun around and saw Matt standing there with a smile. He had just gotten back from vacation.

"Hey! Just thought I'd come visit…I just got back in a few hours ago. What have I missed?" he asked, still in a good mood.

They were all sure he wasn't going to be in a few minutes.

Elena and Meredith looked at one another, neither knowing where or how to begin.

"Uh…" was the only thing that came out of Stefan's mouth as he stood staring at Matt, at a loss for words.

**The End!**


End file.
